


Call the Tide

by xForEverythingElse (PrimaryScavQueen)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gil's a bit bossy, Jessica's very into it, Malcolm makes a small appearance, Okay; there are feelings involved too, PWP, Post 1.16 "The Job", There might be plot; if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/xForEverythingElse
Summary: Jessica and Gil give in to what's been building between them
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Call the Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: This story is unbeta-ed and has been rolling around my head for a bit since I read the summary that Martin blackmails Jessica to get more visitation time with Malcolm. Gil wouldn't be fooled by any of it.

Jessica opened the door to Gil’s office and stepped inside, heedless to whatever was going on on the other side of the door. She found him alone, sitting behind his desk, scribbling something in a notebook. He looked up when she entered and closed the notebook.

“Close the door.” He said simply.

Her gut clenched with sudden anxiety at his lack of greeting. Had something happened to Malcolm? She swallowed hard and willed herself to be calm as she shut the door.

“Is Malcolm alright?” She asked, moving to stand in front of his desk. 

“Malcolm's fine.” Gil’s voice was gentle as he rose from his seat. 

He maneuvered around until he was standing in front of her, forcing her to turn around. The position trapped her between him and his desk and she was suddenly aware of just how close he was. Her heart began to race.

“Then why did you call me here?” Jessica asked, trying to not sound as breathless as she felt.

“The charges against you have been dropped since Martin gave his statement.” Gil informed her.

Her knees shook as relief washed over her like the tide. “Thank goodness.” She murmured.

“But…”

Damn him, Gil couldn’t give her a second to enjoy the news. 

“But?” She echoed, letting her voice lower as annoyance slipped in.

“I know you, Jessica.” His voice still kept that gentle tone, but there was something in it that made his words sound more familiar than she expected, “I know you couldn’t stab him.”

“Gil.” She whispered, “Stop. It’s done. The bastard is going to unfortunately live and continue to make us all miserable until the devil comes to claim him.”

“Malcolm also let it slip that he was going to go visit him tonight.” Gil’s dark eyes sharpened like flint, “Which made me wonder why.” 

She didn’t trust her voice right away so she offered him a shrug. “Malcolm will do what he wants. I have no answers for you.”

But Gil took a step forward and completely closed the space between them. The suddenness of it made her catch her breath as she tried to step back but bumped into the blunt edge of the desk. Really trapped this time. And his sole focus. A shiver racked her body, but not from fear. She could never fear him. No, her body liked his closeness. Liked the intent look on his face.

“What does he have on you, Jessica?” Gil demanded quietly.

“What do you mean?” She demurred, playing ignorant.

“ _Jessica_.” He stressed her name with a soft sigh, then after a pause added, “There was a time you talked to me.”

She closed her eyes, silently acknowledging his words with a slow nod. Her eyes opened as she felt his hand cup her face. Her heart lurched. While there had been that comforting familiarity in his words earlier, this was starkly intimate. The touch, the almost plea of his confession. Just those things ripped at the seams of emotions she had buried away andyearning crashed through her, making her body ache.

Before she could answer, the door opened and Malcolm’s voice cut through the moment. 

“Gil, we’re all waiting for you in the conference room—mother? What are you doing here? What’s going on?” 

Jessica glanced over at her son and saw him take them in without a word. She used the moment to break free and escape Gil’s embrace. Plastering a smile on her face, she touched Malcolm’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

“Nothing, darling, everything is fine. More than fine.” The words weren’t technically a lie, “Gil was just telling me the charges against me are dropped.” 

Malcolm nodded but his brows were still furrowed. By his expression, he didn’t believe that was the whole story. “That’s good. Nothing else?”

“Nope. I’ll leave you to your work.” She couldn’t help but sigh at the word. As much as she hated this was the job he chose, it helped him function. Functioning was good for him. For his mind. She couldn’t ignore the results, “Stay safe, the both of you.” She said in lieu of good bye.

She willed herself to keep to her normal stride instead of bolting from the precinct like her heart wanted. Once in the safety of her car, Jessica let out an unsteady breath, concentrating on the sound of the traffic instead of the sound of her heart.

* * *

Hours had passed since she had spoken to Gil but she still couldn’t get that moment out of her head. Jessica pinned her hair up in a top knot and sunk into the warm bath she had drawn, the vanilla scented water drawing some of the tightness from her muscles. Normally she would rely on her pills, her booze for that but she wanted to remain sharp in her memories from the afternoon. Resting her head back against the soft bath pillow, she closed her eyes and let her mind drift.

Instantly, she could feel the touch of Gil’s hand against her cheek, his skin rough with work but warm. Secure. Those dark eyes filled with concern. The ache of yearning that had left her trembling in her town car as Adolpho pulled away from the precinct. 

Not for the first time, she wondered what it would feel like to have Gil’s body against her, blanketing her. What it would be like to kiss him. She hadn’t entertained those thoughts until recently…and then they came more and more. She let her hand glide down her naked body, tracing the curve of her breast, down her stomach, to down between her thighs. 

She sighed at the first feather light touch of her fingers against her clit. Would Gil’s hand be that careful? Did she want him to be? Her teeth snagged her lower lip…no, she had to stop thinking these things. Chasing after something she could never have. She let her hand drift of the bundle of nerves and her body throbbed with unfulfilled need.

“What are you hiding from me, Jessica?” Gil’s voice reached her ears and startled her out of her thoughts. 

She carefully turned and found him in the bathroom doorway. Her heart pounded so loudly in her ears it blocked out everything else for a moment. She glanced down at the water, thankful for the thick blanket of bubbles that hid her.

“My body with these bubbles?” She offered when she found her voice.

Gil snorted. “You know what I mean.”

She did but that didn’t mean she would answer. “Ever hear of something called privacy?”

“Do you want me to go?” He asked.

“No.” She admitted softly.

Gil was quiet for a moment and ran his hand through his hair. “Jessica, I just want the truth.”

“Are you asking as an officer of the law or as a friend?” She countered.

“A friend.” He replied without hesitation.

“Martin gave his statement. You have your truth.” She hated the twist in her stomach as she lied but she would do anything to protect her children.

“Is that what I have?”

“Yes.” She turned carefully, keeping her body low as she angled her body away from him, “Now unless you want to join me, please leave.” 

Jessica closed her eyes the moment those words escaped her lips. So much for ignoring those feelings he had stirred up earlier. She basically asked him to fuck her without a second thought. 

She heard a soft groan then nothing. Had he left? She surely hadn’t heard him come in, she was certain she wouldn’t hear him leave either. But then she heard a quiet _thump._ When she opened her eyes, Gil was pulling his holster from his belt and setting it on the counter besides his badge. 

It took her all she had not to bolt upright. “Gil?” She whispered.

“You offered.” He told her, “And I’m tired of fighting.”

“We were fighting?” She asked.

“Not us. I’m tired of fighting myself.” His shirt went over his head and discarded on top of his shoes, “Fighting against what I feel for you.”

“Oh.” The word left her lips in a rush.

“What comes next is up to you.” His hands were on his belt, “Do you want me?”

She swallowed hard. “Yes.” 

Deftly unhooking his belt and the button of his slacks. “Get out of the tub.” 

Jessica stood, the water sliding down her body heightening her awareness. Gil stepped out of his pants and moved closer to the tub. She saw his eyes move down her body with that same intenseness he had earlier. He offered her a hand and she stepped out of the tub, their bodies brushing along each other. 

She made a quiet noise of need at the feel of his hard cock between their bodies before she moved up on her tip toes and let her lips graze his. Gil groaned and kissed her. It was a deep, hard kiss and the ache between her thighs intensified.

She was left panting when Gil broke away. “Bend over the counter.” He told her.

Holy shit. Wetness gathered at her core in response to his command. She did what he asked, eyes drawn up to the mirror, watching Gil move up behind her. Christ, he was gorgeous. His hand came to rest on the small of her back before sliding up her spine. 

“It’s been a while and I don’t know if I can stop myself from going fast, hard.” He admitted.

Warmth curled in her veins. “I don’t care, I want you.”

“Good.” He said gruffly, “Now open your legs.”

Jessica widened her stance, eager to have him inside of her. She watched him position himself behind her and while she couldn’t see what he was doing from the waist down, she felt the brush of his fingers against her folds.

“You’re wet.” His voice was thick.

“I was starting to touch myself just before you interrupted.” She admitted, “I’ve been thinking about you since the precinct.”

He groaned. “You’re incredible.” 

Then he pushed two fingers inside of her and she moaned loud and deep. It was almost too much but she was so wet that his digits sunk in smoothly. Jessica moved back against his hand, urging him to move. He responded by thrusting slow and curling his fingers so he brushed her g-spot. She inhaled sharply, whining in her throat as pleasure jolted through her.

“More.” She groaned.

“Fuck.” He cursed quietly and added another finger. 

Full. She felt so fucking full. And it was so good. Jessica groaned as he began to finger her with a purpose, digits gathering speed until the wet sound of her pussy filled the room. 

Her orgasm didn’t have time to slowly build; it hit her hard as his other hand reached around and found her clit, rubbing in hard circles until she felt like she was combusting. She felt her juices on her thighs, dripping down her folds.

“Fucking amazing.” Gil murmured under his breath as he carefully removed his fingers.

She couldn’t help but agree. Then all thoughts quickly vanished as she felt the tip of his cock probing against her sensitive folds. Jessica cried out as he pushed inside of her with one hard thrust.

She lowered her head for a moment, trying to catch her breath. While his fingers made her feel full, his cock was something else. Something incredible. 

His hips flexed and pulled his cock almost all the way out of her. She lifted her head and met his eyes in the mirror. He gave her a slow, smug smile before he thrusted back inside of her. 

“Fuck!” She cried, letting her head fall forward back onto her arms.

Gil did it again and again, over and over, stoking the fires of another orgasm until he was fucking her just as hard and fast as he promised. The liquid sounds of their bodies coming together was like kerosene, making the flames of that fire burst higher. 

“Gil.” Jessica breathed, “I’m close.”

“I know.” His voice was gruff, “I am too.” 

She felt his chest along her back, followed by his mouth at the slope of her shoulder. As his teeth scored her skin in a gentle nip, her eyes drifted shut and her walls clenched around his cock tightly. Gil cursed again, giving her hips a squeeze before one slid around her body and worked her clit in time with his thrusts again.

Jessica came with a hoarse cry, body shuddering while her walls milked his cock. Gil’s hips gave one last thrust and stilled. She exhaled in a shuddering breath as the throbbing of his cock set off another mini-orgasm. 

His presence slipped away and she turned, leaning back onto the counter as her legs threatened to give out. How long had it been since she had orgasms that good and repeatedly? She flashed him a grin and reached out her hand. When he put his palm in hers, she pulled him towards her, sighing when their bodies touched again.

She hadn’t realized she was starving to be touched until now and it shook something inside of her. Gil’s arms wrapped around her and he nuzzled the side of her head.

“What am I going to do with you, Jessica?” He mused, warmth in his tone.

“I hope a repeat performance.” She laughed a little, burying her face into his chest before peeking up at him.

He laughed outright and she felt the rumble of it. “Are you kidding? Many repeat performances will happen.” He promised, maneuvering them just so he could pull her up into his arms, “In the bed, in the shower. Your vanity. The couch in the library.”

“What? No floor?” She teased as he carried her into the bedroom and lowered them onto the mattress.

“And blow out my knees? I’m an old man now, Jess.” He grinned.

“Ha!” She bit out the sound derisively, “If you’re old, what does that make me?”

“A goddess that doesn’t age.” 

Now she laughed for real. “Your tongue is as sweet as it is dirty.”

His grin turned cocky. “You like it.” 

“Your damn right I do.” She tugged lightly on his shoulders until he took the hint and lowered his chest to hers, blanketing her but not bearing his full weight.

“Mm. Better than any weighted blanket I’ve bought.” She murmured, trailing her fingers through his thick, dark hair as he pressed his face into her neck.

Gil dropped a light kiss against her skin and she sighed in contentment.

“Stay the night?” She asked.

“Of course.”

After a few moments of quiet, Gil rose and got off the bed. She was about to pout at him when he snatched her up hauled her over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?!” She demanded, laughing.

“Well, you technically invited me to join you in the bath and we both need to clean up. I’m thinking two birds, one stone…and round two.”

Now that was a plan she could get behind. 


End file.
